Black and White 3
by Grillis
Summary: Woah, 3rd chapter? Cool dooood.
1. Sit Down For Story Time

**Black and White 3**

 **Chapter 1 – Sit down for Story Time.**

 _[]Wasn't much of a wait now was it? :^) Please im being held captive. (You know who you are)_

 _EDIT: I re-wrote this, most of it sticks to the same story as before but I decided to change how it was written cause it was a poor choice. Now its a lot better though, might be a bit confusing but its better atleast._

Dark sat upon the stage, Snow by his side. Around them both were a circle of children all sat legs crossed, looking up to them both. "Do you kids want to hear a story?" Dark grinned, an evil look upon his face.

"Dark, I don't think you should saying that stuff to kids." Snow laughed, punching him on the shoulder. He looked back at her, a look of sadness on his face.

"Fine, I'll tell you a real story then, you too, Snow" He stretched before leaning forward to the children; shuffling up closer to snow. "This is the story of me… and my kid." He said in a storyteller's sort of voice. Out of the back Jen chirped up "WOAH WAIT, YOU AND SNOW HAD A KID". Dark looked her dead in the eyes, along with Snow and gave her 'the look'. The look of when your mother walks in on you while you watch two greasy fat men petting each other's flabs. That look. Jen knew to be quiet and shrunk back down at the back of the crowd. "Anyway, here the story goes…" Dark said, settling back down to the children.

It all started off in the parts/services. The black wolf was sat on top of the boxes, jerking it to pictures of Toy Chica. By the look of Dark, it was a pretty good one that day, like he was feelin it y'know. _The kids looked at dark in disgust as he slowly trailed off into horrific details before Snow nudged him, getting him back on track_. After a while of how would you say it, 'choking the chicken' Dark finally finished and cleaned himself up. He left the parts/services and decided to go look for foxy, since he was really the only good friend he had back at this point, except T.C of course. As per usual, Foxy was talking to his little girl friend, not to be mistaken with girlfriend, or grillfriend, they were just speaking as friends. Anyhow, the day had nearly closed. Actually, thinking of it, I'm pretty sure it was closed. Now that night was no normal night. At the time, Foxy and the rest were on a mission to try and scare the nightguard, or kill him, whatever they like to do (you never know in Freddy's). So it was a lone Dark sat at the prize counter, obviously before Snow arrived here. This was until a shuffling was heard from the main room. At first he thought nothing of it, just passed it on as the wind or something like that. Then it continued, it got louder and louder until out of nowhere a little girl, aged about 5 or 6, came from under the table. She looked scared to death, shaking with every motion. She didn't see the wolf at this point, since she was so focused down the hallway to where she saw the rest of them go. She took slow steps backwards, keeping her gaze fixed on that hallway just incase someone came back through. That was until she hit the puppet's box. She leapt in the air, a small yelp emitted from her. Then, she turned to Dark. At that moment the little girl went so pale and her eyes flooded with tears while she started to cry. "Hey don't cry kid, I wont hurt you" He said to her, in that soft voice. She just stared up at him as if he was speaking in some sort of alien language. Thinking of a way to make her feel better, he grabbed a little piece of paper from underneath the desk and folded the girl a small paper hat, even signed it himself so she wouldn't forget. She was hesitant to take it from him but you could tell she loved it all the same. It fit her head perfectly and her face was beaming with the innocent happiness of a young child.

"I'm Rebecca" she said in a shy tone. Dark looked down at her, he smiled lightly before looking up and around the main room. "Do you know where your parents are kid?" he questioned her

Then Rebecca told him "I… I don't have parents. They passed away. Then I came here". She went quiet for a good amount of time after that. Dark sighed a sympathetic sigh as his ears drooped and his shoulders slouched slightly. He decided to come round the counter and gave her a hug to make her feel comfortable. Not every kid would be brave enough to say that infront of a fucking possessed furry. Just being a furry is scary enough as it is, amirite lads.

 _The black wolf nudged Snow's arm while the kids sat around clueless. One of the kids from the back shouted up "can you just get on with it for fuck sakes". Dark was easily not pleased, standing up and shouting, "AYE TIMMY YOU LITTLE CUNT YOU WANNA GO". Snow giggled before taking him by the arm and sitting him back down. "Anyway where were we…"_

He felt sorry for the kid, tell you that. Quietly he spoke up to the little girl "Hey, Rebecca.. how about this". She looked up at him, her green eyes shining in the light. "You know with the parents and all, how's about I take care of you. You can stay here with my friends and they'll look after you too, like a uh… family I guess. I can be your uh… father figure, maybe?" he mumbled to her. Dark wasn't really one for mushy feelings and clearly showed that when it came to that. Yet, he'd never seen someone so happy in all his life. But now…

What to tell the others?


	2. Welcome?

**Chapter 2 – Welcome?**

 _[]Anyone for a cheeky nando's?_

Dark stood there for a moment thinking of how to put it. "Just slide in there and be like, 'HEEEY GUYS QUESS WHAT THE BOI WENT AND FOUND'" Rebecca chirped in, disrupting his thought. He looked at the girl and shook his head in disappointment.

"Yeah, that will be a great way for me to announce this" he chuckled slightly. "Well before that, are you hungry? Or… what do you humans do." He questioned.

"Well, I need a tinkle but otherwise I'm good." She said, in her cheery tone.

Dark gulped for a moment. "D..Do I have to.. help?" he stuttered, obviously not wanting to do so but not knowing how small children work. She laughed at his silliness and grinned.

"No your ok, I'm a big girl. And that would be weeeeirdd." Rebecca giggled before skipping down the hallway to the bathrooms. Dark sighed a needed sigh of relief. He lifted himself up and sat on the counter, still thinking of how he would announce to the others that he, of everyone, is going to care for a small kid. For a moment, he placed his hands on his face with a sudden regret of what he had just promised. Yet, there was something about this kid that was different to the others. Though she was only small she shared the same sense of humour and was widely different from the annoying, snotty kids that you'd find causing havoc around the restaurant. Maybe the lack of parental guidance has made her mature faster than any other child. Who knows? He slowly slid his hands from his face and breathed in. Rebecca had managed to sneak behind the wolf, without him knowing and jutted her fingers into his side while screaming a loud noise. Dark practically flew off of the counter and fell flat on the floor. The little girl laughed hysterically at this, finding it the funniest thing she had seen for a while. She walked to the front of the counter to where Dark was lay, breathing deeply at the sudden shock. She stood over him and held out her arm, offering to help him up. Dark accepted with this offer, grabbing hold of her hand before immediately letting go and falling backwards. He viciously shook his hand before wiping it on the floor. "WHY ARE YOUR HANDS WET?" he said in another panic.

"Its only pee don't worry about it." She smirked.

Dark's face dropped in disgust. He looked at his hand and held it out waving it in the air. "AAAAAHH YOU DISGUSTING LITTLE-" he screamed. His reaction made Rebecca laugh even harder and even louder. "YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY HUH?" He shouted at her, in a light-hearted way. She stared in straight in the eyes while her face went red with the amount of laughter.

"Its only water you goon." She giggled at him.

He let out a large breath of air, still cautious about his filthy hand. "Anyway, you've probably had worse on that hand" Rebecca smirked again, a cheeky smile spread across her face. Dark shook his head once again and giggled quietly.

"You think your going to enjoy it here?" he asked her.

She shook her head vigorously, still with a smile plastered upon her face. "Good. I'll get you somewhere nice to sleep and we can go buy you stuff, whatever you children do. I'll try my best" He said looking at her with that sort of proud parent's smile.

Quick paced footsteps could suddenly be heard from down the corridor. They were coming. Dark and Rebecca were in such a hyper, giggly mood that neither of them heard until Dark pricked his head up, his eyes focused on the hallway. From the end of the corridor he saw Foxy and the others walking down, and from the look of it, they definitely saw something with him. Dark quickly rose to his feet and shuffled Rebecca behind him so he wouldn't see. They all entered the room, most of their fur was stained in fresh, scarlet red blood. Fortunately, they seemed in a happy mood (most likely from whatever they had just killed).

"Well Dark, what's been going on in here?" Foxy breathed.

"Yeah we heard you screaming.. or was that the nightguard?" Toy Chica said in her usual soft voice.

"There's only one wolf who screams like a big baby bitch" Vix chirped, holding onto Foxy's arm.

Dark gave her a vicious look. The both of them didn't really get along too well, in fact they pretty much hated each other.

"Noth-" Dark mumbled before being interrupted by a low thud from behind him.

They all suddenly looked suspicious of the black wolf before them.

"And what are you hiding?" Foxy said, his voice more sharp than before.


End file.
